Edelweiss, The Eternal Flower
by Kies
Summary: - / DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Karena fic-fic Mizu sebelumnya pendeskripsian cerita hanya sedikit atau malah gak ada, jadi di fic ini Mizu coba deskripsinya lebih banyak...

Langsung saja :

**Edelweiss, The Eternal Flower**

By : MizunaRaira

.

.

**Summary : **Sakura masih menyimpan rangkaian bunga edelweiss yang diberikan oleh teman masa kecilnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, jarak memisahkan mereka dan membuat Sasuke seperti tak pernah mengenal Sakura.

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Typo bertebaran, abal, GaJe, alur sangat kecepetan, EYD berantakan, dll

**Don't like don't read**

.

.

.

Matahari telah tergelincir, bergulir untuk menerangi belahan dunia lain. Cahaya langit memudar, digantikan oleh warna hitam merata. Kerlap-kerlip bintang mulai bertebaran menghiasi langit yang kelam. Sesosok bulan menyembul dari balik awan yang sebelumnya menyelimuti cahaya terangnya. Malam yang sangat indah.

Seorang gadis membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar, tangannya menekan kusen bawah, iris _emerald_-nya memandang ke luar dengan tatapan kosong, seperti terdapat sesuatu yang sedang difikirkannya. Angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Menggoyangkan rambut _bublegum_-nya yang lurus dan lembut.

'Hhh...' dia membuang nafasnya dengan pelan-pelan disertai sebuah desahan.

'Hmm... besok adalah tanggal 22 Maret. Tanggal dimana kau memberiku sebuah rangkaian bunga abadi, bunga yang melambangkan cinta abadi. Tapi tak seabadi aku denganmu...' batinnya lirih, membuat iris _emerald_-nya meredup dan tampak berkaca-kaca.

**Flashback On**

"Sakura, kau sudah siap?" tanya anak kecil berambut raven yang menyerupai pantat ayam dan memiliki iris mata _onyx_ yang kelam memutar kepalanya yang bermaksud menengok ke arah gadis cilik yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tentu," jawab gadis cilik berambut pink yang duduk di jok belakang sepeda dengan menampakkan senyum manisnya. Kini ia sedang dibonceng oleh anak lelaki kecil di depannya.

"Pegangan yang erat," seru anak yang membonceng Sakura. Ia meletakkan kaki kanannya di pedal (?) sepeda, bermaksud untuk mengayuh sepeda yang ia naiki. Mendengar itu, Sakura kecil melingkarkan tangannya.

"Sasuke, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura ketika Sasuke telah mulai mengayuh sepeda.

"Kita akan pergi ke lereng gunung. Untuk itu, kau harus berpegangan dengan erat," seru Sasuke dan mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya, membuat Sakura lebih mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" Sakura menautkan alisnya. Ia masih penasaran dengan tempat yang akan dituju mereka.

"Kau lihat saja nanti." Tanpa Sakura tahu, jika dilihat dari depan, Sasuke tengah menampakkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya walaupun hanya tipis, hampir tak terlihat.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, setelah melewati jalan yang berkelok-kelok, akhirnya tempat yang dimaksud Sasuke hampir sampai. Tempatnya kini berada hanyalah padang rumput ynag luas dan sedikit terdapat semak-semak. Ada pula beberapa pohon ek dan oak tumbuh.

"Hm, kita turun di sini." Sasuke menginjak rem belakangnya untuk menghentikan laju sepeda. Kakinya turun menapak ke tanah, menunggu Sakura untuk turun dari sepedanya.

"Sudah sampai?" tanya Sakura lalu ia turun dari sepeda yang tadi dinaikinya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sasuke turun dan berdiri di samping kiri sepeda kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah menuju sebuah pohon oak dan menaruh sepedanya di bawah naungan pohon itu. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke.

"Tutup matamu," ujar Sasuke.

"Eh?" langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia merasa heran, kenapa ia mesti menutup matanya.

"Kau tutup saja matamu. Ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu." Sakura menurut saja, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke mengaitkan tangan kirinya pada tangan Sakura, bermaksud menuntun Sakura karena ia tak bisa melihat jalan di sekitarnya.

.

.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Sakura masih tetap melangkahkan kakinya namun Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk berhenti.

"Kita sudah sampai. Sekarang kau bisa membuka matamu."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya. Iris _emerald_-nya melihat sekelilingnya.

"Waahhh... indah sekali..." mata _emerald_-nya berbinar-binar, ia begitu takjub dengan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ia melihat bunga edelweiss sepanjang matanya memandang. Hamparan bunga berwarna putih dan ukurannya lumayan kecil-kecil, yang kadang bergoyang diterpa hembusan angin. Begitu indah. Ia bisa melihat bunga yang minggu-minggu lalu diceritakan _sensei_-nya sebagai bunga abadi, bunga yang bisa bertahan sampai bertahun-tahun jika dirawat dengan baik.

"Hm... kau bisa menikmatinya Sakura. Tak hanya mendengar cerita dari Kurenai-sensei saja," ucap Sasuke, ia melirik Sakura yang kini masih takjub dengan pemandangan yang ia saksikan.

Sakura tak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia malah menekuk lututnya, menjonggokkan kaki yang bertumpu pada tumitnya. Ia mendekatkan indra penciumannya pada bunga tersebut.

"Boleh ku petik?" tanya Sakura dengan mata penuh pengharapan agar ia bisa memetik bunga edelweiss yang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke ikut berjongkok menghadap Sakura.

"Hn. Tapi jangan kau petik terlalu banyak." Iris _onyx _Sasuke menatap _emerald_ Sakura.

"Yeaa... tentu saja." Sakura begitu gembira mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Ia memetik satu tangkai bunga edelweiss, menghirup aroma yang dikeluarkan dari dalamnya.

"Kau bisa bersenang-senang disini," ucap Sasuke lalu ia bangun dari keadaan jongkoknya menjadi berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana yang saat ini dikenakannya.

"Ya. Terimakasih Sasuke..." Sakura menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Hn."

Sasuke melangkah pergi mencari bunga-bunga edelweiss yang tangkainya bisa ia rangkai. Sedangkan Sakura, ia sedang asyik dengan bunga edelweiss yang sedang ia amati, menghirup aromanya, mengusap-ngusap mahkota bunganya. Ia juga mencari-cari bunga edelweiss yang menurutnya paling indah untuk ia bawa pulang dan ia jadikan benda kenangan.

Sasuke kembali menghampiri Sakura yang sedang terduduk di tengah hamparan bunga edelweiss. Ia memegang sesuatu di tangannya yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Sakura..." Sasuke ikut duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Mata emeraldnya memandang mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

"Hmm... Apa?"

"Coba kau pejamkan matamu," seru Sasuke. Mereka iris mereka berdua masih bertatapan.

"Kenapa harus menutup mata? Tadi juga." Sakura kembali dibuat heran. Tapi meskipun heran, Sakura tetap memejamkan matanya.

PLUKK...

Sasuke menaruh sesuatu di atas kepala Sakura.

"Itu untukmu Sakura. Simpan baik-baik ya..."

Sakura membuka matanya, meraba-raba rambut soft pink-nya yang terdapat sebuah benda yang melingkari kepalanya, seperti sebuah mahkota yang hampir mengenai kelopak matanya karena ukurannya lebih besar dari ukuran kepalanya. Sakura mengambil sebuah mahkota yang tertera di kepalanya.

"Sasuke... indah sekali... ini kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Sakura takjub dengan rangkaian bunga edelweiss menjadi sebuah mahkota yang indah.

"Itu untukmu."

"Sasuke... terimakasih... kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari rangkaian bunga edelweiss yang ia pegang oleh kedua tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau juga Sakura, kau sahabatku yang paling baik. Aku ingin kau terus menyimpan bunga edelweiss ini, merawatnya agar tetap terlihat indah. Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin melihatnya lagi."

"Sasuke, memangnya kau mau kemana? Kau tak akan pergi jauh dariku kan?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Ia tak ingin kehilangan sahabat sebaik Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, besok aku akan pindah ke Suna." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tapi~..." Sakura yang tadi merasa senang, kini ia merasa begitu sedih.

"Kita bisa bertemu dan bersama lagi suatu hari nanti," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, semoga. Hmm... karena besok kau pergi, sekarang kita bermain sepuasya yukk..!" ajak Sakura. Ia berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor karena duduk di tanah tanpa menggunakan suatu benda untuk alasnya. Sasuke ikut berdiri dan tersenyum. Mereka akan menghabiskan hari itu berdua dengan penuh kesenangan dan kegembiraan.

Itulah hari ketika Sakura diberikan mahkota dari bunga abadi sekaligus hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan sahabat terbaiknya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, saat ia menginjak kelas X atau kelas 1 SMA, ia juga pergi meninggalkan desa kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Ia pergi ke sebuah perkotaan karena _Tou-san_nya pindah tugas ke kota Konoha.

Sakura telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan tetap ceria. Ia menemukan sahabat baru yang bernama Ino Yamanaka. Di sekolahnya, tak disangka ia akan kembali bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya, sahabat yang memberinya rangkaian bunga edelweiss. Tapi sayang, ia menjadi seseorang yang dingin, seolah-olah tak pernah mengenal Sakura. Mereka tak pernah mengobrol bahkan bertegur sapa sekalipun tidak.

**Flashback Off**

'Hmmm...' Sakura bergumam lalu menutup jendela dan menguncinya. Ia sudah merasa cukup menghirup dinginnya udara luar. Tak lupa ia juga menutup jendela dengan gorden.

Sakura melangkah pergi menuju lemari barang-barang kenangannya. Ia menarik keluar sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar. Ia membuka tutup kotak tersebut keluar dan menampakkan sebuah mahkota dari rangkaian bunga edelweiss yang masih tampak segar.

'Meskipun kau telah melupakanmu, tapi aku akan tetap mengingatmu dan menjaga mahkota pemberianmu ini,' batin Sakura kemudian ia menaruh kembali barang kenangan terakhirnya dengan sahabat kecilnya itu ke tempat semula.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya dengan membentangkan kedua tangannya.

'Sasuke... kenapa kau melupakanku? Hhh,, entahlah.' Ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan sedihnya.

**_To be Continued_**

**A/N :**

Minna, mohon berikan kritik, saran, concrit atau tanggapan anda pada fict saya ini ya...

Satu lagi, apakah deskripsinya masih sedikit atau masih kurang? Review ya minna...

MizunaRaira


	2. Does He Still Remember?

Hola minna…

Chap 2 update!

Sebelumnya saya akan membalas dulu review-review dari kalian, saya sangat berterimakasih kepada yang telah mereview fic Mizu ini…

**karikazuka** : Makasih karena telah mereview fic ini, ini udah Mizu update chap 2 nya, makasih juga karena telah memberitahu kata bakunya napas, hehehe… buat chap ini review lagi ya…! ^^

**Kakaru niachinaha**** : **Ru, makasih banget udah review chap pertama… Eh? Menarik perhatian orang banyak? Malahan fic2 Mizu yang review aja sedikit… pokoknya, makasih banget udah bilang fic2 Mizu bagus, jadi terharu... Ini udah Mizu update, jadi review lagi ya…! :D

**n****aminaminamiraa** : Makasih baget udah bilang fic ini bagus… ini udah ada lanjutannya, review lagi, please…! Hehe ^^

Sudah selesai, sekarang langsung ke cerita…

**Edelweiss, The Eternal Flower**

By : MizunaRaira

.

.

**Summary : **Sakura masih menyimpan rangkaian bunga edelweiss yang diberikan oleh teman masa kecilnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, jarak memisahkan mereka dan membuat Sasuke seperti tak pernah mengingat Sakura.

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Typo bertebaran, abal, GaJe, alur sangat kecepetan, EYD berantakan, dll

**Don't like don't read**

.

.

.

Chapter 2 :

Cahaya pagi dan udara segar masuk ke dalam celah-celah sebuah kamar tidur, sebuah kamar yang bernuansa _pink_ cerah. Suara burung-burung yang berkicauan kerap meramaikan pagi hari ini, membangunkan seorang perempuan bersurai _buble-gum_ yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

'Rupanya sudah pagi.' Gadis itu –Sakura- mengucek kedua matanya dan dengan malas ia bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk membuka gorden dan jendela kamar, membiarkan udara pagi dan cahaya matahari menyelusup dengan bebas ke seluruh ruangan.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah.

'Dia pasti tak mengingat hari ini,' batinnya lirih saat ia memasangkan dasi Konoha High School ke kerah baju sailor yang saat ini dipakainya. Kemudian Sakura merapikan rambut _bublegum_-nya dengan sisir yang dipegang oleh tangan kanan. Ia menatap cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya, sesosok gadis manis yang menampakkan kesedihan di raut wajahnya.

Sisir yang Sakura genggam ia taruh kembali ke laci di meja belajar di samping. Sakura berdiri dan memastikan dirinya telah rapih dengan menatap bayangan di cermin. Lalu ia pergi keluar kamar dan menyapa _Kaa-san_ nya.

"Ohayou _Kaa-san_."

_Kaa-san_ Sakura yang merasa tersapa membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap anak perempuannya yang kini menghampirinya.

"Ohayou Sakura," jawab _Kaa-san_ Sakura sambil menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan pagi di ruang makan keluarga.

Sebelum berangkat sekolah, Sakura sarapan pagi dulu bersama keluarganya setelah itu ia mohon pamit untuk pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

"Sakura," panggil seorang gadis yang juga berpakaian seragam Konoha High School kepada Sakura dari arah belakangnya saat ia hendak memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, melirik orang yang memanggilnya. Orang itu melambaikan tangannya dan berkata, "Sakura tunggu aku !"

'Ino,' pikir Sakura.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang yang dikucir satu ke belakang dan memiliki iris _aquamarine._ Ia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sakura. Setelah sampai di samping Sakura, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan memasuki gerbang untuk masuk ke kelas mereka berdua.

Mereka hampir sampai di kelas X-A, dari arah berlawanan tampaklah dua orang laki-laki juga sedang berjalan dengan tujuan yang sama, kelas X-A.

Lelaki pertama adalah seseorang yang berwajah pucat yang terkadang suka memberikan senyuman khasnya, senyuman palsu. Iris matanya berwarna hitam, sehitam batu obsidian. Sedangkan lelaki di sampingnya adalah seseorang yang memiliki rambut biru donker dan mencuat ke belakang. Tatapan matanya begitu dingin, wajahnya sangat datar. Ia juga memiliki iris mata obsidian yang kelam. Kalian tahu siapa dia? Ya, dialah Sasuke, teman masa kecil Sakura.

Saat jarak mereka berempat semakin dekat, tepatnya di depan kelas, Ino menyapa dua orang itu, "Ohayou Sai, Sasuke."

"Ohayou Ino, Sakura," jawab salah satunya, Sai. Sasuke hanya menunjukkan wajah _stoic_-nya, tak menjawab sapaan dari Ino dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ohayou." Sakura menjawab dengan pelan.

'Bahkan dia tak menyapaku,' _inner_ Sakura. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan di raut wajahnya. Namun tak sepenuhnya berhasil. Iris _emerald_-nya tak bersinar seperti biasa.

Mereka berempat memasuki ruangan kelas dan duduk di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, menunggu _sensei_ yang akan mengajar mereka pada jam pelajaran hari ini.

.

.

.

"Sakura, pergi ke kantin yuk!" ajak Ino ketika bel istirahat telah berbunyi dan setelah beres merapikan buku yang tadi diajarkan _sensei_-nya.

"Yuk," walaupun malas entah mengapa saat ini Sakura ingin pergi ke kantin.

Sakura dan Ino duduk di kantin paling pojok. Sakura hanya memesan satu buah jus strawberry dan Ino juga hanya memesan jus melon.

"Sakura, kenapa hari ini kau terlihat sangat lesu?" tanya Ino.

"Sepertinya kau sedang sedih," lanjut Ino sambil menatap iris _emerald_ Sakura dan berusaha membaca ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan Sakura.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura singkat dan menunjukkan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku Sakura. Aku melihat kali ini _emerald_-mu meredup." Ino kembali menatap _emerald_ Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino," jawab Sakura dan berusaha untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengan iris _aquamarine_ Ino.

Tak lama, perhatian mereka teralihkan karena seorang pelayan kantin datang menghampiri keduanya dan memberikan minuman yang tadi mereka berdua pesan.

"Sakura, malam ini kau pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Ino beralih dari topic tadi.

"Eh? Pergi kemana?" tanya Sakura bingung sambil meminum jusnya.

"Masa kau lupa sih? Malam ini kan ada acara tahunan," jawab Ino lalu menyeruput jusnya.

"Ah, aku tak tahu. Mungkin aku tak akan datang."

"Lho? Kenapa?" Alis mata Ino terangkat, meminta jawaban dari Sakura.

"Males datang ke pesta-pesta kayak gitu. Lagian aku gak ada pasangannya." Sakura mengucek-ngucek jus strawbery dengan sedotan yang dipegangnya.

"Dengan Sasuke saja tuh. Katanya dia juga belum mendapat pasangan untuk pergi ke pesta," celetuk Ino.

"Hhh… ti-dak mung-kin." Sakura mengeja per suku kata dengan memberi sedikit penekanan di nada suaranya.

Tanpa disadari Sakura maupun Ino, Sasuke juga berada di kantin itu dan sedikit memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Pulang sekolah Sakura dan Yumi (ngarang) harus membersihkan ruang kelasnya karena piket mereka pada hari ini. Mereka membagi tugas mereka. Sakura bertugas untuk menyapu lantai dua jajaran. Ia mengambil sapu kelasnya di sudut ruangan lalu menyapu lantai dari belakang. Lima belas menit kemudian Sakura dan Yumi telah selesai menyapu kelas. Sakura mengambil tasnya. Sebelum pergi keluar kelas, ia pamit kepada Yumi yang masih menutup gorden-gorden kelas.

"Yumi, aku pulang duluan ya," ucap Sakura.

"Iya…," jawab Yumi.

Sakura mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat ia keluar dari pintu karena sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu," ucap orang yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Sontak Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan orang itu melepas tangannya yang tadi menggenggam Sakura sehingga Sakura menghadap orang di belakangnya. Ia sangat kaget melihat orang yang tadi menggenggam pergelangan tangannya itu. Kalian tahu siapa? Ternyata dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Eh? Sa-sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit gugup karena tak biasanya 'mantan sahabat'nya itu berbicara padanya.

"Malam ini kau belum punya pasangan untuk pergi ke acara tahunan sekolah kan?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khasnya, stoic.

"Tentu. Dan mungkin tidak akan datang," jawab Sakura.

"Maukah jika kau datang denganku?" tanyanya sembari menatap _emerald_ Sakura. Sepasang _onyx_ bertemu _emerald_.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya, tak percaya ia diajak Sasuke pergi menghadiri acara tahunan itu.

'Benarkah?' batinnya bersuara. Ia masih ragu dan merasa ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Hn?" ucapan Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dari alam pikirannya.

'Ini bukan mimpi,' batin Sakura lagi.

"Ya," jawab Sakura akhirnya. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya pergi dengan orang yang dulu sangat disayanginya itu. Tentunya walaupun orang itu tak mengenal Sakura lagi.

"Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu. Aku akan datang ke rumahmu jam tujuh malam." Sasuke melangkah pergi menjauhi Sakura. Sakura masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ia masih saja tak percaya bahwa malam ini ia benar-benar akan pergi dengan Sasuke.

'Kami-sama, terimakasih kau telah membuat dia mengajakku malam ini. Setidaknya, aku ingin pergi bersamanya di tanggal yang sama saat dulu ia meninggalkanku…,' batinnya lalu melangkah pergi untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

**_To be Continued_**

**Cuap-cuap sang author :**

Minna, bagaimana pendapat kalian pada chapter kali ini? Apakah masih banyak kesalahan-kesalahan?

Mizu sempet kecewa karena fic-fic Mizu pasti _review_-nya hanya sedikit. Mungkin fic-fic ku jelek ya sehingga banyak yang tidak membaca. Buat yang baca fic ini mohon di-_review_ ya…!

Oh ya, chap depan chap terakhir lhoo… *siapaygnanya?*

Salam Manis,

MizunaRaira


	3. Festival's Night

Chap 3 update!

Mizu mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada semua yang telah mereview chapter sebelumnya. Oh iya, untuk yang login Mizu balas di chap ini aja yah, soalnya Mizu males login ke FFn, hehehe **#digetok**.

Langsung saja, inilah balasan reviews kalian...

**Trancy Anafeloz** : Makasih kak terasi udah ripyu pik aku. Kakak baik deh... ini udah dipanjangin kok. Hohoho, iya iya, ini udah ditambah-tambahin deskripsinya, hihihi, cantik jelita dari mana kak? **#dibuang kak terasi**

**Sung Rae Ki** : Hai juga... makasih banget sudah tertarik dengan fic ini. Bener kok tiap chap memang pendek-pendek, hehe. Soalnya Mizu males ngetik sih **#bletak**. Eh? Iya juga yah, fic ini belum ada konfliknyaaa... umm~ ***mikir*** chap ini jadi bukan chap terakhir deh, mau Mizu adain konfliknya dulu, hahaha **#evil laugh**. Makasih ya udah ngasih saran... buat chap ini review lagi ya...! ^^

**Luthfiyyah Zahra : **Iya, gak papa kok Lumpia ^^. Hehe, Sasu nggak amnesia kok, dia... **#nutup mulut** mau tahu? baca chap ini aja **#dijitak**. Emang tiap chapnya pendek kok. Chap ini lebih panjang dehh... hehe. Review lagi ya Lumpia (bc: Lulu) ! ^^

**cherry kuchiki** **:** Chap ini udah dipanjangin, sepanjaaangg sungai nil **#halah lebay deh**. Hohoho, buat chap ini review lagi doong, hehe ^^

**Lrynch Fruhling**** : **Aduuh, ano, yang itu Mizu lupa nggak mencet spasi. _Keyboard_-nya juga kenapa gak ngingetin kalo gak ke spasi **#emang bisa**?. Iya ya, kok chap itu waktunya banyak yang di-skip. Hehe, masalah A/N itu, bener deh, sekarang kalo review Mizu sedikit gak apa-apa. Mizu juga menulis karena memang suka menulis dan ingin menuangkan apa yang dilihat, dirasa, didengar ke dalam bentuk tulisan **#ini anak malah curcol**. Makasih Nanass, kamu baik banget udah nge-_review_, ngasih saran and ngasih concrit. Chapter ini review lagi ya Nat...! ^^

**Kakaru niachinaha** : Ru, makasih udah review. Bener juga ya, mungkin aja mereka males buat review. Sekarang meskipun gak banyak _review_-nya ada yang baca aja udah seneng deh. Iya, Mizu gak akan menyerah untuk menghasilkan karya. Makasih juga udah mau mendukung Mizu. Yap, ganbatte kudasai... ^^

**MizunaRaira : **Huwaa, kenapa ada yang _review_ dengan akunku? Ini bukan akuuu. Ini pasti kerjaan _nee-chan. Nee-chan_, kenapa kau pakai akunku untuk me-_review_? Lain kali jangan pake akunku dong, **#ngomel-ngomel di depan **_**nee-chan**_.

**Lucy Uchino** : Hai juga. Makasih bangeett udah ngasih saran buat Mizu. Mizu jadi sadar, Mizu membuat fic untuk menyalurkan hobby Mizu. Iya, Mizu gak akan bilang jelek lagi deh. Makasih juga buat concritnya, sebelumnya Mizu nggak tahu kalo terima kasih itu di spasi, makasih udah ngasih concrit. Chap ini review juga ya... ^^

**Gha mika chiiyamada** : Nggak kok, kamu nggak telat Mika *aku panggilnya Mika ajah ya*. Makasih udah bilang fict ini keren. Iya, nanti aku kasih tahu kamu di fb. Kalo nggak aku promosiin fict ini di grup-grup fb **#kayak tukang sales aja**. Jangan lupa chap ini review juga...! ^^

**Aika Yuki-chan**** : **Huwaa, makasih banget udah nge-_fav_ fict ini **#jingkrak-jingkrak**. Nggak nyangka deh ada yang nge-_fav_ **#terharu**. Makasih juga udah suka fict ini. Buat chap ini, _review_ lagi yak..! ^^

**AoLia Seiya** : Maasih Lia udah _review_ chap kemaren. Hehe, chap ini nggak jadi _last chap_ deh, masih ada lanjutannya. Iya, sekarang Mizu nggak minder lagi kalo yang nge-_review_ sedikit. Ada yang baca aja udah seneng kok. Lia, chap ini _review_ juga ya...! ^^

Akhirya selesai juga. Waduh, kok panjang banget ya... =.='a **#nengok ke atas**.

Sekarang langsung ke cerita deh, eng ing eng...

**Edelweiss, The Eternal Flower**

By : MizunaRaira

.

.

**Summary : **Sakura masih menyimpan rangkaian bunga edelweiss yang diberikan oleh teman masa kecilnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, jarak memisahkan mereka dan membuat Sasuke seperti tak pernah mengingat Sakura.

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Typo bertebaran, abal, GaJe, alur sangat kecepetan, EYD berantakan, dll

**Don't like don't read**

.

.

.

Chapter 3 :

Sakura pergi dari kelas X-1 menuju halte bus di depan sekolah. Semua teman-temannya telah pulang, kini ia hanya duduk sendiri, menunggu bus yang berjalur melewati rumahnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Kedua tangannya menekan kursi yang kini ia duduki. Kakinya ia ayun-ayunkan secara perlahan. Raut wajahnya tak sesuram pagi tadi. Seulas senyum ia tampakkan di bibirnya. Mata _emerald_-nya kembali bersinar seperti biasa. Pikirannya melayang, memikirkan acara tahunan nanti malam yang akan ia hadiri dengan Sasuke.

Tin...

Sebuah bus berhenti di depan Sakura. Menyadarkannya dari alam bawah sadar kembali ke alam sadarnya. Bus itu memang bus yang melewati rumahnya. Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduk. Ia melangkahkan kaki menghampiri pintu bus yang terbuka lalu menaiki anak tangga untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Ia mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Sambil berjalan, iris _emerald_-nya mengamati tempat duduk yang belum ditempati. Di tengah-tengah bus, ia melihat ada dua buah tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Maka ia membelokkan langkahnya untuk duduk di kursi tersebut, duduk di dekat jendela bus, menunggu bus sampai di dekat rumahnya.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura ia alihkan ke luar jendela, melihat satu per satu pepohonan dan rumah yang seakan-akan berjalan mundur dari pandangan matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, kelopak matanya tertutup, mencoba mengingat kembali kenangannya dulu bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

Dedik demi detik berlalu. Beberapa menit kemudian, bus yang Sakura tumpangi hampir sampai di dekat rumahnya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk turun dari bus lalu berjalan ke depan menghampiri supir untuk menyuruhnya menghentikan laju bus.

Krieett...

Bus berhenti. Sakura memberikan ongkos kepada supir dan keluar dari bus. Ia berjalan kaki hingga sampai di rumahnya. Menyusuri jalan yang cukup sepi, hanya beberapa kendaraan yang melintas.

Sakura terus berjalan hingga dia memasuki halaman sebuah rumah. Tentu saja itu adalah rumah yang ia tempati. Ia berhenti sebentar di depan untuk membuka pintu tersebut sambil berucap, "_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_." Terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari dalam rumah menjawab.

Sakura masuk dan melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan kemudian langsung pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sakura membaringkan tubuh di atas kasur. Manik matanya menatap ruangan kamar yang bernuansa seperti warna rambutnya, _pink_. Pikirannya kembali melayang.

'_Gaun apa yang akan ku pakai untuk acara malam ini?_' pikirnya.

Sakura yang tadi terbaring kini duduk di kasur. Kaki kanannya ia turunkan ke lantai beserta kaki kirinya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri lemari pakaian. Ia membuka pintu lemari pakaian yang terkunci, menampakkan pakaian-pakaiannya. Ia memeriksa seluruh bagian lemari, terkecuali untuk lemari dua bagian dari atas karena bagian itu ia gunakan untuk menyimpan seragam sekolah dan benda-benda berharga.

Pakaian yang ia rasa tidak cocok ia lemparkan asal-asalan ke atas kasur hingga berserakan dan tak terasa pakaian tersebut membentuk gundukan karena telah banyak pakaian yang ia lemparkan.

'_Sepertinya aku tak memiliki gaun yang cocok_,' batinnya sambil menatap gundukan baju di atas kasur.

'_Akh, bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan aku kenakan nanti_?' _inner_-nya lagi.

Sakura membereskan pakaian yang berserakan kembali ke dalam lemari. Setelah selesai, ia merebahkan tubuhnya, berharap mendapatkan solusi untuk masalah gaun yang akan ia gunakan.

'_Hmm... mungkin _Kaa-san_ mempunyai gaun yang cocok._'senyum sumringah terpatri di bibirnya.

Tubuh _Kaa-san_ Sakura dan Sakura memang tak jauh berbeda. Ukuran pakaian mereka hampir sama. Jika Sakura mengenakan pakaian _Kaa-san_ nya pastilah akan cocok juga di tubuh langsingnya.

Sakura keluar dari kamar, bermaksud untuk menemui _Kaa-san_-nya. Ia pergi menuju ruang tengah, ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk menonton televisi atau sekedar membaca koran. Benar saja, ia menemukan _Kaa-san_-nya sedang asyik melihat sebuah tayangan di televisi. Mendengar ada yang melangkah mendekat ke arahnya, _Kaa-san_ Sakura menoleh dan melihat sang anak tercinta menghampi dan duduk di sebelahnya lalu kembali fokus melihat tayangan di depan.

"_Kaa-san..._," panggil Sakura sambil menepuk pelan tangan Kaa-san nya, membuatnya menoleh.

"Ada apa Sakura?" _Kaa-san_ Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap mata emerald Sakura sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Hmm... ano _Kaa-san_," ucap Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Ya?" _Kaa-san_ Sakura menatap putrinya dengan tatapan heran.

"Apakah _Kaa-san_ memiliki gaun untuk menghadiri acara seperti acara tahunan?" tanya Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya tadi yang belum selesai.

"Ada. Kau mau meminjamnya Sakura?"

Sakura menghela napas lalu menjawab pertanyaan _Kaa-san_ nya, "Ya. Saku tidak mempunyai gaun yang pas satu pun."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa memilihnya sendiri. Ayo ke kamar _Kaa-san_!" ucap _Kaa-san_ Sakura sambil memencet tombol _off_ di _remote_ televisi. Lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang juga diikuti oleh Sakura.

Cletek...

Daun pintu terbuka, menampakkan ruangan yang bernuansa merah cerah. Mereka berdua masuk dan langsung menghampiri lemari pakaian. Kaa-san Sakura membuka pintu lemari di sebelah kiri, menampakkan gaun-gaun yang menggantung rapi.

"Kau bisa memilih satu diantaranya Sakura."

Sakura menatap _Kaa-san_-nya yang tengah tersenyum. Ia membalas senyuman Kaa-san nya dengan tulus.

"_Arigatou Kaa-san_," ucap Sakura lalu memandang sekilas gaun-gaun Kaa-san nya. Ia menarik sebuah baju berwarna putih berbahan chiffon/sutera, terdapat renda-renda kecil di sekitar bagian roknya, dengan paduan pita berwarna merah muda yang membalut gaun itu tepat dipinggangnya, jika digunakan Sakura, gaun itu sangat senada dengan warna rambutnya yang indah.

"Yang ini saja Kaa-san," ucap Sakura yang masih melihat-lihat gaun yang saat ini dipegangnya.

"Ya, gaun itu pasti sangat cocok denganmu."

Setelah itu Sakura pergi kembali ke kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah.

.

.

.

Malam telah datang, bulan mulai muncul menggantikan matahari. Cahayanya begitu terang, menyinari malam yang kelam. Sakura saat ini tengah bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri acara tahunan. Ia membersihkan tubuhnya, dan segera mengenakan gaun yang dipinjam dari _Kaa-san_ nya. Lalu ia menghadap ke sebuah cermin untuk menampakkan bayangan dirinya yang dipantulkan cermin datar tersebut. Tangan kanan ia gerakkan untuk membuka laci di samping dan mengambil sebuah sisir di dalamnya. Iris _emerald_ Sakura terus menatap cermin ketika ia menyisir rambut _soft pink_ hingga benar-benar rapi.

'_Hmm..._' ia bergumam tak jelas.

Tiba-tiba, terpetik sebuah ide di sel otaknya. Manik matanya menatap lemari dari pantulan kaca. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Ia menggeser tempat duduk dan kedua kakinya melangkah pergi mendekati lemari. Ia membuka lemari itu dan menarik laci yang menampakkan sebuah box cukup besar. Ia mengambil keluar box itu dan juga mengambil benda yang ada di dalamnya. Kalian tahu benda apa itu? Tentu saja itu adalah rangkaian bunga edelweiss.

Sebuah senyuman kembali terpatri di bibir Sakura. Ia membawa rangkaian bunga itu dengan kedua tangannya dan melangkah mendekati cermin, lalu duduk di depan cermin tersebut. Kedua tangan yang memegang rangkaian bunga edelweiss ia angkat dan di letakkannya di atas rambut _soft pink_ yang telah rapi.

Dulu saat ia pertama kali memakai rangkaian edelweiss, mahkota itu hampir menutupi matanya karena ukuran mahkota itu melebihi ukuran kepala Sakura. Tapi sekarang, rangkaian bunga itu sangat pas sehingga refleksinya di cermin tampak begitu anggun. Ditambah lagi dengan senyuman Sakura yang terus ia tampakkan mempercantik dirinya.

'_Aku tak menyangka rangkaian bunga edelweiss ini akan pas di kepalaku_,' _inner _Sakura sambil meraba mahkota edelweiss dengan menatap bayangan yang terpantul di depannya.

.

.

.

Tuk tuk tuk...

"Tunggu sebentar," Sakura menyahut dari dalam rumah. Ia segera membuka pintu yang tadi diketuk seseorang dari luar.

Tampaklah seorang laki-laki yang tampan dengan pakaian _tuxedo_ yang ia kenakan. Rambut khas-nya membingkai wajahnya yang sempurna dengan mata _onyx_. Benar-benar sangat memikat dan memesona setiap gadis yang melihatnya, tak terkecuali Sakura. Ia seperti melihat seorang pangeran yang datang menjemput sang putri. Sang putri tersebut tak lain dirinya sendiri dan sang pangeran adalah teman masa kecilnya, Sasuke.

Sang putri pun tak kalah cantik dengan gaun yang dipakainya beserta mahkota edelweiss di atas surai rambutnya. Membuat Sasuke tampak terkejut dan sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Namun ekspresi itu hampir tak terlihat di raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan raut wajah datar, _stoic_ khas-nya.

"Ayo," ujar Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua menghampiri mobil Sasuke yang terletak di depan rumah Sakura. Bak seorang putri, Sasuke membuka pintu depan mobil untuk mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura langsung duduk di jok depan dan Sasuke memutar tubuhnya ke belakang untuk masuk ke dalam mobil di samping Sakura sebagai pengemudi.

Mobil mulai dijalankan Sasuke. Hening. Tak ada obrolan diantara mereka berdua. Mereka berdiam diri tak bergeming, menatap jalan yang dilewati. Sesekali Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang mengendarai.

Manik mata Sakura tiba-tiba membulat. Ia heran, jalan menuju Konoha _High School_ adalah jalan yang berbelok ke kanan, bukan jalan yang sekarang ini dilewati mereka.

"Sasuke, bukannya jalan untuk ke sekolah itu yang belok ke kanan?" ungkap Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar dengan jawaban yang tak pasti. Sakura hanya menurut saja dan tak protes lagi. Ia kembali diam.

Jalan yang ditempuh mereka berdua berkelok-kelok dan semakin menaik. Sebuah kenangan tiba-tiba membanjiri otak Sakura.

'_Ini... jalan ini... bukankah ini jalan yang sama dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu?_' batinnya. Mata _emerald_-nya terus memperhatikan jalanan yang cukup terang dengan cahaya bulan yang menyinari malam kelam.

'_Benar, hanya saja sedikit berbeda dari beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi, untuk apa Sasuke mengajakku ke sini?_' _inner_-nya lagi.

Berbagai pertanyaan terus muncul di benak Sakura. Namun ia tak berani menanyakannya pada Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih diam dan menuruti ke mana Sasuke akan membawanya.

'_Tempat ini... bukankah tempat dimana Sasuke dulu menyuruhku menutup mata?_'

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Ia menunggu Sakura untuk keluar dari mobi. Namun Sakura tetap diam dan tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Alis matanya terangkat sehingga bertautan satu sama lain. Ia masih begitu bingung dan heran. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang merasa dilirik menengokkan wajahnya juga ke arah Sasuke masih dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya. Menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kita turun di sini, keluarlah!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

'_Sasuke, kau masih mengingat tempat ini?_' batinnya sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar.

Sasuke pun turun dari mobil dan berdiri di samping Sakura, "Ayo, ikut denganku!" seru Sasuke.

Sasuke tiba-tiba mengaitkan tangan kanannya pada tangan kiri Sakura. Membuat semburat merah tampak di pipi ranumnya. Namun tak begitu terlihat karena tersamarkan oleh cahaya gelap malam.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan. Sakura yang dulu tak bisa melihat keaadaan sekitar karena kedua mata _emerald_-nya yang ditutup, kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bunga edelweiss mulai bermunculan. Semakin mereka berjalan jauh, bunga-bunga edelweiss semakin banyak terlihat.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga tempat dulu Sasuke memberikan rangkaian bunga edelweiss. Hanya saja, suasana saat ini berbeda dengan dulu. Suasana malam hari yang diterangi cahaya bulan dan semilir angin yang berhembus pelan. Diambah dengan cahaya kunang-kunang yang beterbangan di sekeliling bunga edelweiss. Sungguh suasana yang sangat romantis.

Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti. Bola mata _emerald_ Sakura berkaca-kaca. Ia sugguh terharu dan masih tak percaya Sasuke membawanya kemari.

"Sasuke... kau... masih ingatkah kau?" tanya Sakura sedikit terbata-bata sambil menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Ya, dan akan selalu mengingatnya," jawab Sasuke. Ia menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura begitu intens.

"Tapi... tapi mengapa setiap kali kau bertemu denganku kau seolah-olah tak pernah mengenalku. Tak pernah mengenalku sebelumnya?"

"Beberapa tahun setelah aku pindah, Kaa-san meninggal. Itu membuatku sangat syok dan kembali kehilangan orang yang ku sayangi setelah sahabat terbaikku meninggalkanku. Aku menjadi seseorang yang sangat dingin. Sifatku itu terus terbawa sampai aku bertemu lagi denganu. Aku sangsi kau masih mengingatmu Sakura," jawab Sasuke panjang lebar. Memecahkan rekor kata terpanjang yang pernah ia ucapkan.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Malam ini, aku sangat terkejut saat melihat kau memakai mahkota edelweiss. Sel-sel otakku kembali mengingat kenangan itu dan tiba-tiba memerintahku untuk mengunjungi tempat ini."

Cairan bening mengalir dari mata _emerald_ Sakura ke pipinya. Ia begitu terharu dengan penuturan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menangis, mengusap pelan air mata Sakura, mencoba menghilangkan cairan bening yang keluar dari mata indahnya.

Perlahan-lahan, jemari Sasuke turun ke pipinya hingga ke dagu Sakura. Menganggkat dagunya sehingga semakin dekat jarak diantara mereka. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Sakura menutup kedua matanya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Jarak diantara mereka begitu tipis, hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Bibir Sasuke akhirnya menempel di bibir Sakura. Bibir mereka berpagutan. Mereka berdua terbawa suasana. Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kirinya ke punggung Sakura. Mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke dan tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak ke belakang kepala Sakura, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Cahaya bulan mengguyur mereka berdua. Angin yang berhembus begitu pelan. Begitu pula dengan kunang-kunang yang tiba-tiba mengeliligi kedua insan yang tengah berpagutan. Bunga-bunga edelweiss turut menyaksikan kedua insan tersebut. Akan tetapi, akankah cinta mereka berdua selalu abadi seperti bunga edelweiss, sang bunga abadi?

.

.

.

**_To be Continued_**

A/N :

Omigosh, kok jadi begini? **#nutup mata**. Hahaha, maaf kalau chap ini tambah gaje.

Chapter kemarin Mizu bilang ini chap terakhir. Tapi, **Sung Rae Ki** memuat Mizu sadar, fict ini kok belum ada konfliknya ya? Jadi, Mizu akan menambahkan konflik di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Maafkan sang author yang plin-plan ini. Soalnya waktu itu Mizu lagi galau **#halah** dan perasaan Mizu sedang sedih dan kacau. Pas lihat yang _review_ hanya beberapa biji Mizu jadi kecewa dan tak bersemangat untuk membuat fict. Jadilah chapter kemarin sangat berantakkan.

Tapi sekarang, meskipun yang review sedikit, Mizu akan tetap semangat untuk membuat fict. Kecuali untuk bulan-bulan ini yang sebentar lagi semesteran. Mizu ingin mendapat nilai bagus dan berharap bisa masuk kelas IPA. Jadi, mohon maaf jika chap selajutnya akan lama update.

Waduh, kok curcolnya panjang juga ya? *garuk-garuk kepala*

Special thanks buat yang udah review...

**Sung Rae Ki**, **Luthfiyyah Zahra, cherry kuchiki, ****Lrynch Fruhling**, **Kakaru niachinaha, MizunaRaira, ****Lucy Uchino, ****Gha mika chiiyamada, Aika Yuki-chan**, **AoLia Seiya.**

Special thanks juga buat kak terasi (bc : Trancy) dan kak centong (bc : karikazuka) yg udah bantuin aku ngedeskripsiin gaun yang dipakai Sakura. Doumo arigatou kak...

Ok, segitu aja dari Mizu.

Jaa~

Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya...

Eh eh, ketinggalan. Mind to review this chapter?

Salam manis,

**MizunaRaira**


End file.
